Confusion
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: <html><head></head>Edd finds Kevin in quite a state and being the good that Samaritan he is, offers a helping hand. How will Kevin react? Rated M for possible gay content. Don't like the idea then don't bother reading this.</html>


**Confusion**

**A yawn escaped Edd's mouth as he sat on Eddy's bed with Ed whilst his money craving friend raved on and on about his idea for scamming the whole cul-de-sac the next morning. Truth be told, Edd had stopped listening at least five minutes ago because he let his mind wander to the pleasant thought of cleaning his room from top to bottom after breakfast the next day. To his dismay, Eddy finished flapping his lips and was clearly waiting for a response. Even though he did not know what he was yammering about he decided one of his usual responses would suffice.**

"**Eddy, I don't think you realise how heavily you rely on the gullibility of the other kids. I mean, Johnny is usually an easy target but I'm not so sure about the rest…"**

"**What are ya talking about? This scam is fool proof!" Eddy said excitedly. "Trust me Double-D, we'll be rolling in jaw breakers by tomorrow night!"**

"**Whatever you say Eddy, may I go home now? I have much to do tomorrow morning"**

"**I hear you Double-D. I have to clip my toenails" Ed said proudly.**

**The other Ed's just stared at him for a couple seconds as he sat there with that innocent grin of his.**

"**Thank you for sharing that information Ed" Edd replied sarcastically.**

"**No problem"**

"**Uhh…on that note, let's call it a night guys" said Eddy.**

**Once the Ed's said goodbye to each other Ed started walking home which left Edd to walk alone in the moonlight. Edd never liked being alone even though he knew he should be used to it by now, what with his parents being abroad all the time because of their careers.**

**Ignoring the Irrational fear in his mind, the intelligent boy began his short walk home; deliberately trying to walk at a casual pace. A noise from the alleyway in front of him cut off by a wooden fence made him flinch. His steps slowed as he approached the alleyway. He stopped at the edge of the fence for nearly a minute and his plan was to quickly stride past the alleyway so whoever was there would not notice him. The brainy Edd took the first step but because of his short legs he dawdled longer than he planned and a retching sound halted his movement. Curiosity got the better of him and he glanced sideways. To his surprise he noticed Kevin, on his knees, one elbow resting on his bike saddle, the other on the floor, a pool of vomit in front in front of him.**

"**K-Kevin?" Edd muttered.**

**The popular jock raised his head and the instant he set his double vision on the on Edd, he involuntarily grinned.**

"**Heyyy Double-D, what'cha doing out this late"**

"**Well, Uhh….sorry to intrude Kevin. I was just leaving Eddie's house, to go home"**

"**Eddy's huh?" he said as he stumbled towards the quivering boy. "Tell me….why do you hang out with that dork?"**

**Edd went to answer but he was shocked into silence when Kevin retrieved a bottle of clear liquid from behind his bike, unscrewed the top and swallowed a small amount, retching in the process.**

"**Well…?"**

"**Well Kevin…if you insist on knowing, I have no other friends. People like me find it incredibly hard to make friends…so I naturally did not refuse Eddie's request for friendship.**

**After that sentence Kevin could not help breaking into a fit of laughter.**

"**Wh-What's so funny?" he whimpered, knowing to choose his words carefully because Kevin was clearly not himself.**

"**Heh, it's just…I don't know why you sell yourself so short"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**C'mon a brainiac like you need me to tell ya what's going on" He grinned, stumbling closer to Edd.**

"**Actually Kevin, I'm quite intrigued by what you mean"**

"**Want me to spell it out for ya?" he said before taking another swig of the liquid. "If it's obvious to me that Eddy is using you for ya smarts and using Ed as dumb muscle then it must be obvious to you Double-D…he'd be useless on his own"**

**Edd stared at his polar opposite with wide eyes whilst Kevin returned his gaze with a content smirk.**

"**Uh, well…Kevin I must admit your perception is a pleasant surprise…"**

"**Na it's just painfully obvious Double-Dweeb" he laughed, stumbling backwards this time.**

"**Are you alright Kevin? You seem to be showing symptoms of nausea…" he asked, hesitantly walking towards Eddy's enemy.**

"**Yeahhh, just fucked outta my head is all" he giggled, falling to his knees.**

"**Wh-What?!" he said in a much louder tone. "Do you mean to say that you've consumed alcohol?!"**

"**Got it in one" he laughed.**

"**Oh dear! Let me help you get home!" he said as he gripped onto Kevin's arm.**

"**You're wasting your time Double-D. My dad kicked me out"**

"**Why on earth did he do that?"**

"**Cos of my shitty grades" he laughed. "I'm not as smart as you ya know"**

**Edd was stunned at Kevin's dad's lack of parental skills. He fought back tears when he imagined the confrontation between father and son.**

"**This won't do…" Edd muttered.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Y-You shall stay with at my house tonight"**

"**Ha, don't sweat it Double-D I'll be fine"**

"**No Kevin…I won't sleep tonight knowing that you are wandering about in the night battling against Mother Nature's harsh conditions"**

**The stern look in Edd's eyes amused Kevin but also aroused a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. In his intoxicated state, he thought this might lead to a fun evening.**

"**Okay Double-D, you win. I'll crash at yours"**

**Edd gave a meek smile and held out his hand to lift the jock from the ground. Kevin gripped his smaller hand and pulled him down until their faces were dangerously close.**

"**Sorry, I guess I drank too much" **

**Edd could smell the sharp scent of alcohol on his breath but did not pull back in disgust, sadness was all he felt for reasons he could not explain at that point in time. Kevin laughed silently.**

"**C-Come on, let's get you up"**

**Edd lifted himself and pulled Kevin's hand as hard as he could but due to his almost non-existent strength he made no progress which only elevated Kevin's mood in a way he had not felt since that night he slept with Nazz. To help the nerdy boy's plight, he groggily lifted himself from the ground, stepping over the pool of his sick in the process.**

"**Wait...my bike..."**

**With that said, Edd held onto to Kevin's arm as he stumbled and gripped a handle from his bike.**

"**Okay, let's go" he slurred.**

**The walk to Edd's house was awkward to say the least. Edd had hoisted the jock's arm over his shoulder as they walked whilst he pulled his bike along behind them with the other. Eventually they made it to their destination. Double-D moved the bike in his back garden whilst leaving Kevin at his front door. Once he returned, Kevin was leaned against the wall next to his door looking like he was ready to pass out. Edd turned the key in the latch and slowly guided the wasted boy in to his immaculate house.**

"**Niiiice pad Double-D"**

"**Thank you Kevin...umm...shall we go straight to the bathroom?"**

"**You wanna take a bath with me or something?" he teased.**

"**Um, well...I actually meant to help you get cleaned up..." he blushed as his gaze obviously glanced down to Kevin's shirt and black shorts.**

**Kevin looked down as well and was not surprised to see remnants of vomit on his clothes.**

"**Ohh..."**

"**Do you need assistance in traversing the stairs?" he asked, holding a hand out as he stood on the third step.**

"**Heh, don't sweat it, I'll meet you up there" he winked.**

"**Uhh...very well. I shall prepare what you need" he said meekly before taking the steps upwards at a rapid rate.**

**Kevin wondered how to proceed next. The amount of alcohol he had consumed had decimated his logic. He knew if he was with Nazz right now, they would end up sleeping together but now became interested at the prospect of Edd being his fuck-toy for the night. **

"**I've never done it with a guy before...but Double-Dweeb doesn't really count as a guy...apart from having a dick" he laughed to himself.**

**As Kevin began to walk up the stairs he removed his soiled shirt and then his shorts once he reached the top. He could hear running water from a closed door to his left and knocked on the polished wood. Edd emerged with a fluffy beige towel and an innocent grin. The grin did not last however once he took in the sight of Kevin wearing nothing but white and clearly tight underwear.**

"**Don't worry, I didn't get any of my puke on your floor" he grinned.**

"**Th-Thank you…" was all the nerd could mutter as he stared wide eyed and slightly opened mouthed at Kevin.**

**The jock liked the fact that Edd clearly seem flustered and would normally strut around showing of his toned pale physique but the alcohol prevented him from doing so because all he could do for now was stumble.**

"**I…uh…here's your towel" he said, giving it to Kevin's hand that was not holding soiled clothing. "I've also taken the liberty to leave you my spare set of pyjamas and my spare toothbrush…unused of course" he giggled nervously.**

"**That's sweet of ya Double-D, I owe you big time for this" he replied with that sexy grin of his knowing full well that would earn him a blush.**

"**Don't be silly, I am merely carrying out the tasks that any kind and considerate individual would do"**

"**Heh, there ain't many of ya, trust me" he winked.**

"**Well, uhh…you better get in the shower before the water gets cold and just leave your clothes in the washing basket"**

"**Sure thing…thanks again man" he said as he slid past Edd into the bathroom, ruffling his trademark hat in the process"**

**Whilst Kevin was showering, Edd retrieved a spare duvet and pillows from his closet and laid them perfectly on the sofa downstairs. After entering his room again he removed his regular clothing and changed into his pyjamas.**

**After checking every corner of his room was perfect he allowed himself to get comfortable under his duvet so he could finally sleep. Approximately five minutes had past until he heard the shower stop. He tried to decipher every sound heard but remained unsure what Kevin was doing until he heard the unmistakable sound of water rushing into the sink. Edd smiled contently as he imagined Kevin adhering to his offer and using his spare toothbrush. The water ceased running and he heard what he deduced was stumbling as Kevin attempted to put on his spare pyjamas. As he heard the bathroom door open Edd made himself comfortable so he could fall asleep quickly. To his surprise, light assaulted the darkness in his room and there stood Kevin in his tight underwear.**

"**K-Kevin...?"**

"**Hey Double-D, thanks for letting me clean myself up. Ya ready for bed?" **

"**A-Actually, I made sleeping arrangements for you downstairs" he replied sitting up in his bed.**

"**Oh...well...I...uhhh..."**

"**Is something the matter Kevin?"**

"**It's nothing, it's just...sleep better next to someone else is all..." he replied rubbing the back of his cap.**

"**Oh...I see..."**

**The two boys stayed in awkward silence for a few seconds until Edd conceded.**

"**Well...considering the circumstances I feel I should comply with your wishes" he said meekly whilst lifting part of the cover hiding his skinny frame. "Hop in"**

"**You're the best Double-D" he grinned triumphantly. **

**With that said he slipped into the single bed as Edd turned to face the wall.**

"**Thanks..."**

"**For what?" Edd whispered staring at his window wondering whilst this unfamiliar feeling took over.**

"**For being there for me man, even though I give you and the other Ed's grief"**

"**Don't worry about it Kevin...I understand we're not very popular"**

**Silence enveloped them momentarily until Kevin put enough pressure on Edd's shoulder so he would turn to face him. **

"**I promise I won't pick on you ever again"**

"…**Thank you Kevin, that means a lot" he replied knowing full well that he probably would not remember most of what was said tonight the next morning…probably afternoon.**

**Without warning, Kevin moved his head towards Edd until their faces almost touched but the nervous boy put his hand in the way blocking Kevin's eager lips.**

"**Oh man…I'm sorry" Kevin whispered, clearly embarrassed.**

"**N-No don't be…I'm flattered you find me desirable Kevin, but…may I make a request?"**

"**Anything…"**

"**Uhh…well…if you still feel the same when you've regained your bearings, then…w-we'll see how things play out. Is that ok?" he asked nervously.**

"**That sounds great to me Double-D…now can I ask you something?"**

"**What is it?"**

"…**Would it be okay if I can hug you tonight? It kinda helps me sleep"**

"…**I don't see why not"**

"**Thanks man, you're the best"**

**Edd turned to face the wall and allowed the muscular boy to bring him in a tight embrace against his toned chest.**

"**Night Double-D" he whispered.**

"**Goodnight Kevin"**

**Before Kevin let the alcohol finally knock him out he courteously moved his hips away so he did not scare Edd with his erection. Normally in this type of situation with Nazz where he seriously needed to blow his load before passing out she would usually be more than willing to help out and if not, a little light pressure on his part still managed to loosen her legs. For some reason this scenario was different. He could not quite understand that in his state he unknowingly had developed a sense of morality and strangely a sense of respect for the skinny boy. It had been quite some time since Kevin looked forward to waking up the next day.**


End file.
